


The Cupcake

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Minor Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Chichi buys herself a snack, but Goku gets to it first.Or;Chocolate Cupcake Kisses.





	The Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I think this makes the last one-shot from FFN that I'm going to edit and trade over! 
> 
> I have a couple others, but I'm still unsure if it would even be worth it.
> 
> This is a fluffy little thing, and needed heavy editing, but I hope everyone enjoys it!

Chichi smiled as she walked up the path to her dome shaped home. She had just gotten back to the grocery store and she had bought something special. 

 

For the past few years, she had been eyeballing the bakery across from the supermarket. Always on display were the fresh cupcakes, and her favorite was always prominent; a rich, chocolate cake with buttercream frosting coconut shavings. Today, she decided to splurge and buy something for herself. Normally, she couldn't buy anything for just her because Kami forbid she hide any of it. The boys or her husband one would be in it before she could tell them no. This time though, it would be different! Gohan and Goten were camping with Trunks and Vegeta in the mountains. Now her only problem would be-   
  
Goku.   
  
Stopping at the front door, she frowned. How was she going to hide this cupcake? It was in a tiny clear, plastic container with a sticker over front to keep it shut. Maybe that would be enough... She could always just put a note that said DO NOT TOUCH on it! Yes. That would work just fine. As soon as she put away the groceries, she would have to do her gardening, then clean up the bedrooms, and do laundry. The mental list went on as Chichi walked in the front door.   
  
The first thing the woman noticed was that her husband wasn't home. The second was a note on the coffee table stating:  _ "Chi, I'm not home right now. I'll be back later! -ox, Goku." _ Chichi raised a brow and picked up the letter. 

 

"Well no duh of course you'll be back. You promised to help rearrange the living room today!" She griped the entire way into the kitchen about how her husband needed to learn to write better, more specific notes.   
  
Twenty minutes and nine trips to the car later, Chichi had all the groceries put up and was pulling on her gardening boots.  _ 'As soon as I finish up here, I'll have to put dinner on. Guess grocery shopping took longer than expected! Then, after dinner, I can have my cupcake!' _ The thought made Chichi smile brightly. She stood and straightened her clothes while walking out the door. Passing the cupcake, she blew it a little kiss. 

 

"Soon dear! You're going to be so good!" And out the door she went.   
  
-   
  
Goku was at home all day simply thinking about what he could do for his wife while it was just them. She had already said no to  training or sleeping in, and he really didn't feel up to rearranging furniture. 

 

_ ‘I just can't think of what Chi would want to do!' _ Then, it hit him. His little housewife was always talking about watching a nice movie at home, just the two of them. Goku smiled brightly and stood up.  _ 'That's it! I'll go rent a movie and then me and Chi can snuggle!' _ Thinking of snuggling put other ideas in his head and he immediately blushed.   
  
Well, if it came to that then so be it! He picked up the emergency credit card Chichi had left for him and started out the door. Just as he was about to take off, he remembered her words.  _ 'Goku, if you ever leave the house and I'm not here, LEAVE A NOTE! _ ' There was a lot more to that conversation but he couldn't recall all of it. Something about kidnapping and being worried.   
  
So, turning back into the house, Goku tore a piece of paper off of a near by notepad and wrote: "Chi, I'm not home right now. I'll be back later! -ox, Goku." Folding it and setting it in view of the front door, Goku smiled and headed out. But was once again faced with a dilemma. What movie would Chichi want to watch? There were lots of movies to rent, but which one would she like?   
  
Stopping in mid-air, Goku tried to think back to all the movies she said she liked, but not one came to him. He could think of all the ones the boys had said, and all the ones he wanted to see, but he just couldn't remember what Chichi had said! Goku growled in frustration. How was he going to get a movie if he didn't remember what she liked? Well... He could always just get some girly movie... She'd probably like it. Goku started off once more towards town.   
  
_ 'Chichi will probably have dinner done by the time I get back so we'll eat, and then "snuggles”...' _ Goku was just stepping out of the movie store and already he had ideas about how the night was going to go. The would start on the couch, maybe even a few candles, then make their way up to the bedroom... Goku's face turned red and he shook his head out of those thoughts. _ 'I'll end out turning into Master Roshi at this rate!' _   
  
Finally making it home, Goku sensed his beautiful wife out in the garden.  _ 'Perfect!' _ He quietly slipped in the front door and placed the movie on the coffee table and crept into the kitchen to look for candles. Once he came in sight with the table, he froze. There was a cupcake... Unguarded... Where anyone could just walk up and eat it... Goku looked around to see if the coast was clear before peeling off the sticker and popping open the plastic container.    
  
It smelt delicious. Like chocolate and... coconut..? Whatever it was, he couldn't wait to dig in. He looked around once again to make sure there wasn't a not or anything that had fallen before eating half the cupcake in one bite. 

 

"Mmm... Tho gooth..." Goku swallowed and was about to take another bite when he heard a shrill scream.   
  
"GOKU! THAT'S MY CUPCAKE!"   
  
Chichi stood in the door, pissed as ever, holding a pair of gardening scissors. His eyes widened and he slowly sat the cupcake back in the box. "Chi... Put the shears down.” The woman glared harder.

 

“There was no note! I thought it was fair game!”   
  
Chichi's eyes narrowed at the box and she frowned.  _ 'Damn it... I forgot the note...' _ Chichi sighed and placed the scissors on the counter.

 

“You're right. I forgot to put a note on it, so it's only fair. Go ahead." She turned to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients for dinner as Goku stared at the box.   
  
Suddenly, his face lit up. He picked up the other half and walked up behind Chichi. He wrapped one arm around her waist and smiled when he heard her little gasp. She turned to look at him and he brought the cupcake to her lips. 

 

"Here Chi. We can share. It'll taste better that way." Chichi smiled softly at him and took a bite.   
  
"Mmm! This is so good! Now I know what Bulma kept raving about!" Goku smiled at her and gently placed the last bite on her tongue. Chichi made quick work of the cupcake and sighed. 

 

“I'm going to need more of those next time I go to the store." Goku nodded and Chichi laughed. She went to turn back around to the stove but Goku held her against him.   
  
"Chichi, you've got just a little bit of frosting on your face." She reached for the dish towel and frowned. 

 

"Where?" He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a small, loving kiss. 

 

"There. But I got it, don't worry." Chichi giggled and blushed. 

  
"Goku, I have to finish dinner... Go wait at the table!" This time he let her slide out of his grasp and turn back to the stove. He walked over and sat at the table, waiting on his and Chichi's movie time. More cuddling meant more chocolate flavored kisses. Chocolate kisses could always lead to more.   
  
And he was more than willing for anything else that may happen that evening.


End file.
